Sickness and foodfighting
by Queequeg1224
Summary: A one-shot I wrote once when I was bored. It's just a little somethin', somethin' that makes you smile.


**Sickness and food fighting**

**Sadly I do not own any of the characters, but boy do I wish I did.**

**Just a very silly fic I came up with a while ago and when I looked at it today I felt like it was finished so I thought I should post it. Enjoy.**

Special Agent Fox Mulder walked into his office down in the basement and was greeted with a loud sneeze. He stopped dead in his tracks and gave his partner an amused look. Dana Scully was sitting in her chair with a pale face and a constantly running nose. Her throat was soar and she sounded extremely hoarse.

"Scully you're sick. I think you should go home", Mulder said while he made his way to his own chair and sat down. Scully coughed and glared at him.

"It's just a little cold. I'll be fine", she stated and Mulder gave her a smile.

"Scully you sound like you're dying", he tried but Scully threw him another death glare.

"I'm fine Mulder, now drop it."

Mulder held up his hands in defeat and started up his computer to check his email. Scully continued to cough and snivel but Mulder didn't dare take up the subject again so he remained silent. They worked in peace a couple of hours and then Mulder decided it was time to take a lunch break.

"What do you want, Chinese or Mexican?" he asked Scully who just groaned for an answer and pointed at a cup of coffee that stood on the desk they shared.

"Come on, you can't survive on that. You have to eat something."

Scully stubbornly shook her head and Mulder walked out of the office with a sigh to go and buy lunch for himself.

When he came back he actually thought that Scully looked worse than when he left. She blew her nose in a paper handkerchief and pressed a hand to her forehead with a groan.

"Go home Scully", he repeated and his partner jumped slightly, not realizing that he was back already. Her eyes went from his face down to the bag he held in his arms, which smelled of rice and pork.

"That smells really good."

"Oh no don't even think about it. You didn't want any lunch. This is mine", Mulder said harshly and placed the bag in front of him, starting to unpack the food. Scully kept her eyes locked at the food and followed their every move. Mulder started eating and looked up to see Scullys hungry expression. He smirked and began to moan with satisfactory as he bit down into the pork.

"Oh god that tastes good", he said and it seemed to take Scully all her will power not to jump Mulder right there and then.

"Come on, let me have some Mulder", Scully whined but Mulder shook his head.

"You had your chance."

"Mulder you're acting like a baby."

"You're the one to talk. Determent not to go home even though you're gonna collapse at any second."

Scully fell silent and Mulder continued to eat his food. But he didn't know that a plan was taking form inside Scullys head and she thought about what Mulder had said about her collapsing. Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea. She waited for a couple of minutes before she began to moan and whimper. Mulder gave her a weird look but Scully ignored him and clutched her stomach with both hands.

"Ooh Mulder. I don't feel so good. I think I'm gonna…", and with those words she pretended to pass out, falling out of her chair and down on the floor.

"Scully!" Mulder yelled in surprise and rushed to her side. "Talk to me. Are you okay?"

Scully waited until he was holding her in his arms and then she jumped up, running to the desk and grabbed a hold of the bag with Chinese food. She forced a piece of pork down her throat and chewed on fried rice before Mulder even had understood what she had done.

"What the hell Scully. That's not fair. Give me back my food."

Scully shook her head and continued to consume Mulders lunch.

"No. It's my food now. Finders keeper."

Mulder looked like he was about ready to murder someone and Scully actually became a little nervous when she realized that she was trapped behind the desk; Mulder could very easily catch her. She looked around in desperation, hoping to see some kind of exit behind her but before she could do anything, Mulder had jumped her. He pinned her body to the floor, holding her hands above her head, straddling her hips.

"Give me my food Scully", Mulder repeated but Scully shook her head and held onto the bag even more tightly. Mulder sighed.

"Well I hoped that it wouldn't come to this Scully, but you give me no choice."

And he began to tickle her stomach. Scully laughed loudly and squirmed under him but he didn't stop.

"Okay Mulder stop it. I'll give you your stupid food", she screamed and Mulder stopped tickling her.

"Thank you", he said and took the bag from her. Scully sat down in her chair again and pouted like a little child who had just dropped its ice cream on the ground. Mulder chuckled and held the remaining pieces of his food in front of her eyes.

"If I give you this, will you promise me that you will eat it and then go home?"

Scully hesitated but then shrugged.

"Okay fine. I'll go home."

He placed the food in front of her and she attacked it like a wolf. Mulder just smirked, feeling pleased that he had won the argument for once even if he had had to bribe her.

**Please, please review and let me know what you think. I give free sunflower seeds to everyone who does, lol.**


End file.
